


I miss you daddy!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron wants his sister to be happy, Heartache, Liv misses her dad, Liv struggles to tell Aaron anything so she tells Gordon, Liv wants to make her dad proud, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: I got this idea when Liv took Aaron's phone while he was in prison. What if Liv also has Gordon's phone and talks to him at times because she struggles and goes to his grave to see him.





	I miss you daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't agree with what happened to Aaron but Liv is just a kid and she does need someone go talk to.  
> Hope it's ok x

Liv woke up extra early because she had a art exam. And it was one she was looking forward to, she got up at 6:00 and just laid in bed for an hour at 7:00 she picked up her phone and called the same person she called everyday before and after school. Even though she knew that they would never answer. The voicemail came through, " Hi you've reached Gordon and Olivia Livsey! We're not here at the moment but please leave a message and we will get back to you." Liv wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. She remembers the day that her dad and her recorded the message it was the day she left him. 

She made sure that no one was listening and got up to lock her door so no one would come in. " Hi dad" Liv spoke quietly. " I just called to say that I've got a art exam today and I'm looking forward to it! Art is my fave subject by a mile. I love drawing, my teacher says that I've got an eye for attention and detail? Whatever that means! I drew a picture of you when I was younger and my teacher framed it said it was the best one yet. Oh got to go dad it's 8:00 already and I can't be late for my exam. I miss you daddy." Her voice broke at that she ended the call and got ready for school.

She went downstairs and already saw Aaron and Robert there. She was a bit disappointed because she always would send her dad a image of her breakfast and asked what he would be having. "Alright Liv?" Aaron asked. "Yh yh fine just a bit tired." Aaron laughed. "Yh! Bet you are heard you last night and this morning on the phone to Gabby! Can't tear you two away can we?" Liv just nodded she knew that if she told Aaron who it was really was it would just upset him. She had her breakfast and left the house. 

She met Gabby at the bus stop and they hugged each other when she got there. " Bit nervous. To be honest Liv don't know what to draw? How about you?" Liv looked at her and said " Nah! Don't be gabs you gonna be fine promise and I can't wait for my exam actually excited!" The bus arrived and they both got on it Liv going first and looking out of the graveyard before sitting down.

The girls got to school and finished their exam. Gabby asked Liv if she wanted to go and get some lunch with her but Liv just shook her head she was hungry really but promised herself that she would go to the graveyard to visit her dad and tell him about her exam.

She stopped of to get some flowers first then went to Gordon's grave. When she got there she placed the flowers down and looked at his headstone. Sandra payed for it even though Aaron was against the idea she wanted it for Liv. 

" In Loving memory of Gordon Livsey. Loving son, brother and father of Olivia. Gone but never forgotten. Left behind loved daughter. Missed more and more every day." Around the headstone there were pictures and messages that Liv chose and did for Gordon.

She sat down on the grass and looked up at the headstone.  
" Hey daddy. Told you i would be back. The Art exam went really well! I hoped I passed! I want to go to Uni dad. Maybe be a forensic scientist or a detective! I like solving mysteries I find them fun and I like Sherlock Holmes! I want to be a mini Sherlock when I'm older. I find school hard sometimes dad and I know I should talk to Aaron but I just get stressed and don't know what to say. That's why I talk to you. I still have your phone! I'm always looking at pictures of when we were happy and a family..." Her eyes started to sting but she wiped them away roughly! She wasn't gonna cry infront of her dad! She was about to get up and leave when she felt a arm on her shoulder. " What you doing here darling?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments x


End file.
